Neverland's Hero
by PCBunny
Summary: Story of Peter Pan with new company. Loosely based on all the movies (cartoon and live action).
1. Introduction

Neverland is quite the sight to behold, if you're ever fortunate enough to visit. It consists of one main island, surrounded by a deep, unforgiving sea. The beaches are warm year round, which is why the pirates set up town on the western front. Encircling the beach is an inclining forest. The pirates dare not enter the forest on their own; for they know they will either spend the rest of their days hopelessly wondering, or become prey for one of Neverland's mysterious predators. There is a path through the forest, but I wouldn't recommend following it for too long.

If you do, however, you will eventually come across a split in the 'road'. If you stray north, you will find yourself in Indian Territory. If you are discovered, they will take you prisoner and either burn you at the stake, or scalp you. It sounds almost cliché, but considering what the pirates would do to a trespasser, the Indians are harmless. If you decided not to venture north, but instead keep heading east, you may come across children. Dirty children, with paint smeared across their faces, and daggers in hand. Leading this rouge gang is the notorious Peter Pan. If faced with an enemy (mostly pirates) they will humiliate and torture with a technique all of their own.

There is no path leading south into the forest. This is the direction where predominantly the mythical creatures dwell. Yes, that includes the fairies. There are also structures in this part of the forest where all are welcomed to worship at. That is, if travelers do not become entranced by the magical creatures (or hunted).

Is all of this too much for you? Don't worry. Before you make your final decision on which way to go, there is a guide you can ask for advice from. Where the road splits is the highest geographical spot on the island. And it is on that exact spot, the tallest tree is planted. It is the oldest living tree in Neverland as well. And constructed high above the ground, mingled in the thick branches, is a sturdy tree house. This is where our guide lives. She a girl who looks no older than fourteen, but do not be fooled. She is the best friend of Peter Pan, caretaker of the Lost Boys, and the least remembered character of the numerous stories. She was born on Neverland, and she will one day die on Neverland. The sun rises and sets on the beaches of the enchanted island on her command. The magical creatures look to her as mother, and the Indians pray to her as a god. The Lost Boys beg for the power of flight at her floating feet, and the pirates beg for mercy at the end of her sharp sword.

Her name is Katharine, although the Lost Boys (including the one and only Pan) call her simply Kat. She stands at the same height as Peter (5"7) and is equally matched at sword fighting, flying, story telling, and treasure hunting. She has long flowing black hair, but she usually ties it up in the back. She is always clothed in worn out Capri pants and a plain white shirt. On her belt loop she welds a sword to rival Pan's. As his is pure golden with a morning bird engraved on the handle, Kat's is ivory with a crocodile engraving.

Katharine tolerates mostly everyone. She heals the animals in need, no matter how beastly. Kat helps harvest the Indians' crops whenever they are short handed. She will even help the occasional stray pirate find his way home. The only creature she has ever encountered which whom she didn't want to help is the loud, obnoxious…. Wendy-bird!

How do you like it so far? This is just to paint the scenery and introduce my new character. Please review and tell me if I'm on the right start! 

Oh, and of course I do not own Peter Pan, or the idea of 'Neverland', or any other character that may be mentioned in this fic (and future continuing fics) that was mentioned in any Peter Pan movies. Just gotta cover all of my bases…


	2. WendyBird?

I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed! After I submitted the intro chapter, I was hesitant to write the rest, but you all inspired me! I do know what a Mary Sue is, and believe me, it is not my intention to create one (unless I make a Mary Sue into a Wendy just for fun). I'm glad some of you like my style of writing (that's what a NY state diploma does to you I suppose). Oh, and about Peter's height… When my little brothers were around twelve, they were taller than me, and I'm 5"8. Maybe I just know tall kids (not technically my brothers, but close enough). Should I change his height? Now you've got me second guessing myself! Please keep reading and I'll keep writing better chapters.



She was dreaming the same vision she had every night when she slept. It was one of adventure and romance, the stories she tells her brothers of Neverland and the boy who doesn't grow up. Her mind drifts to a large silver pond where beautiful mermaids splash. They see her on the shore and wave to invite her in. As soon as her feet touch the water, a loud crowing stings her ears. The dream is starting to disappear and Wendy is waking up, becoming more aware of her surroundings.

Her eyes flutter as they adjust to the light. It was so bright, but now something is blocking the light. Something….no…Someone. But who is in her bedroom?

"The Wendy-bird is alive!" screams a child's voice.

"I've told you, chum, she is not a bird!" A familiar voice defends.

"Yeah, that's our sister!"

Wendy sits up, and realizes this is NOT her bedroom.

"Who-who are you?" She stutters.

The small boy smiles, but says nothing. A commanding voice echoes off of the mud caked walls.

"LOST BOYS, FALL IN!"

The black haired, brown-eyed boy takes a few steps back. He stands in line with other boys who are slightly taller than him. John sits on the straw bed with his sister, while little Michael crawls in her lap. Wendy runs her fingers through Michael's hair as she half listens to what John is telling her.

"…Then when Tinker Bell told the lost boys you were a bird, they shot you down with a slingshot. You wouldn't wake up, so we carried you here-"

Wendy looks up at him.

"Tinker Bell? Why would she…."

"LOST BOYS, SOUND OFF!" the voice interrupts her.

The small boy from earlier raises his hand in a salute fashion.

"Tootles!"

The next boy has radiant green eyes, and a cap that covers his head.

"Nibs." He smirks.

The following child has dirty blonde hair that has grown so long that it covers his eyes. He makes no point in brushing his hair away.

"Slightly!"

A plump red haired child regains his posture and forms a salute.

"Curley!"

Wendy covers her mouth, to hide a silent giggle.

"The Twins!" Two voices chime simultaneously.

A thought strikes Wendy, as she recognizes the names.

"You must be… The Lost Boys!"

"They are." Answers a voice from the shadows.

Wendy rises from the makeshift bed.

"Then that means, you are-"

"Peter Pan." He finishes for her.

He approaches her with confidence, this tall boy with unrulely blonde hair. He wears a garment that seems to be of all different shades of green. On his belt loop hangs a sword that appears to made of pure gold. Wendy reaches out to his face, with uncertainty in her eyes.

"You're real. You are all real."

Her fingers reach a lock of Peter's hair before he grabs her wrist.

"So are you." He whispers.

Tootles yanks on the shirt of Nibs, to bring him down to his level. He whispers in Nib's ear so softly so that the others cannot hear. Nib nods his head and straitens his posture. He fixates his eyes on Wendy.

"Tootles wants to know…well, we all want to know really…Would you be our mother?"

The sun is rising in the sky on the beaches of the western front, leaving streaks of purple on the clouds. While others are just waking, one man has been awaiting the morning sun. He is dressed in English fine attire, dyed black with gold embroidery. He is standing over an open case upon his bed. Gleaming hooks of all shapes, sizes, and colors are in this velvet-lined case. One hook is missing however. With a click, the Captain locks in his menacing substitute hand. It is a simple style hook, made of silver. He brings his hand to eye level, inspecting its cleanliness.

"Today," he begins, "marks the opening season for Indian maiming."

His grin explodes into furious laughter that can he heard off the ship, and into the town of Pirates. Captain Hook grabs a nearby pistol and tucks it in the holster.

"Mister Smee!" He beacons.

"Y-Yes, Captain?" Smee stutters.

"Go fetch Mister Cecco and Mister Jukes and tell them we're heading out in the northern forest."

"Yes Captain, right away!"

Smee hurries off of the stationary ship and into town . He instinctually checks the breweries first, for the men he seeks. It is the third bar he enters when he finds the two sitting together at a distant table. Smee runs over to the table and grabs a chair. The two men stop talking to stare at Smee, who has laid his head on the table and breathing heavily.

"The Captain…requests…your…services…"

Bill Jukes and Cecco look to one another and smirk. They both agree; it's good to be a pirate.

In the middle of Neverland's forest, a small creature desperately seeks aid. She has searched the forest the entire night, half blinded by the tears in her eyes. She reaches the tree house just after dawn. She flies through the high set window and encircles the room. Her target is located. Kat is peacefully sleeping in her bed of silk sheets. Tinker Bell charges full speed at her head. Kat's eyes open wide and she sits up fast. She reaches for her sword, which was lying on the dresser next to the bed. She springs on to her feet, looking for the enemy. Tinker Bell struggles out from the sheets that were thrown on her. She flies to Kat's eye level and glows. Kat sighs as she lowers her sword.

"Damn Pixies!" She mutters.

Tinker Bell proceeds to communicate through jingles. She makes faces and glows from a dull blue to a furious red. After five minutes of pixie ranting, Tinker Bell floats down to stand on the dresser. Kat, who has been silent through all of this, looks worried. She walks to the far window and stares out.

"Peter brought… a girl?"

Kat snaps back to reality and grabs her clothes, which were heaped in a pile on the floor. She changes quickly, and runs a brush through her hair a few times. She ties it back with a green ribbon. She grabs her sword and sheath, and attaches it to her belt. Kat walks toward the exit, and then looks back. Tinker Bell is still standing on the dresser, with hardly any glow. Kat rolls her eyes.

"Well, come on then!"

The pixie lifts her wings a bit, and floats upward.

Kat jumps out of the tree, but her feet never touch the ground. Tinker Bell flies after her, through the canopy of trees.

PS…It seems to me that Kat's true nature hasn't been fully explained yet. Hopefully by the next chapter, her personality will really shine through! Please keep reviewing!




	3. This Means War!

_Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! Hmm… Let's see if I can answer some questions…_

_Arein__… Yeah, I never really liked the character Wendy either. She does seem rather stuck up. But to keep this story close to the movies/books Peter does find Wendy interesting, so I'm not sure how that will affect Kat and Peter's friendship._

_hefalump__… Thank you very much!_

_Tymiko the Pirate Girl__… Whoa lots of questions! ;) Neverland needed a female Peter Pan, don't you think? Well, that's my idea of Kat anyway. Hopefully I shaped her character a bit better in this chapter. Tell me what you think! I put that she is the least remembered character because I want to stay true to the movies/books. And since Kat is my OC…Well you get it._

_Zeldy__… I totally agree! There are too many males in Neverland! Via la Girl power ;)….. Wendy and Peter are definitely becoming good friends. Where it goes from there… Keep reading!_

_OKAY! So the reason why this chapter rocks so hard is because of the time __Julian Read__ spent on editing, for she is my beta reader. So I give her props!!!_

_ >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> _

"Peter…what is this place?" whispers Wendy. She looks up at the setting sun, which is half-covered by the dark clouds in the sky.

Peter spent the last hour telling her to think happy thoughts. Unfortunately for her, those thoughts couldn't lift her off the ground. Her ankles hurt and she felt woozy from all of the attempts. During one of the sessions, a loud noise sounded in the distance, startling her and Peter. He mumbled something about Pirates and grabbed her hand. Ordinarily, she would be thrilled to be in his private company, holding hands. However, Peter had taken her to a dark and damp cave, off of the northwestern coast. Not exactly romantic by her standards.

"This is Skull Rock," he replies. "Look down there."

Wendy looks beyond the huge, dark rock she was crouching under. There is one long boat in the shallow water, but it is deserted. She scans the bottom of the cave, but sees no one.

Peter stands up. "Wait here." Before she has a chance to argue, he flies off into the shadows below.

"Of all the nerve!" she mutters to herself. "I came to Neverland to have an adventure, not to sit around creepy caves by myself!"

She climbs over a large boulder and lowers herself onto the next rock. She glances down and realizes it would be an awfully long fall. Suddenly, a faint noise is heard throughout the cave.

_It sounds like Daddy's pocket watch,_ she thinks to herself. She studies the water below for any movement, when another, louder noise startles her. Something rocks the boat below, the water splashing on the rocks with more intensity. The ticking becomes more faint, until she hears nothing at all.

_Whatever that was, seems to be gone now,_ she reassures herself.

Wendy tries once again to climb down, much faster this time. She reaches the thin ledge above the water and carefully walks out of the cave. She reaches the shore, right outside of Skull Rock, when she hears another sound.

She freezes in fear, unsure of what to do. The noise is approaching quickly, but it is not ticking… it is a frantic yell. Wendy looks back into the cave and sees a long boat speeding her way. She takes a few steps back, away from the water, as the boat passes her. She counts four passengers.

Before she can react to this sight, an enormous crocodile swims past her. She watches as the salt-water giant pursues the band of pirates.

Behind her, she hears echoing laughter. Peter emerges from the cave, carrying someone. He nearly flies away, but Wendy shouts and frantically waves her arms in the air. Peter circles around and lands on the shore, releasing his embrace from a young girl.

"Oh, sorry, Wendy. I forgot you were here!"

The girl walks toward Wendy. She has tanned skin, and braided black hair frames her face.

"This is the Piccadilly Tribe's Indian princess, Tiger-Lily," he explains, nonchalantly introducing the girl standing in front of Wendy.

Tiger Lily smiles sweetly at Wendy. Wendy doesn't return the smile.

"Peter, what happened in there?" she asks, ignoring the princess.

Peter draws his sword in a dramatic reenactment. "There I was, in hand to hook combat with the evil pirate captain. Two other pirates held Tiger-Lily captive, their swords to her throat! Then…"

"Then WHAT, Peter?" Wendy asks excitedly.

Peter loops his sword back in his belt. "Then that crocodile had to ruin all of my fun and scare the pirates away."

Wendy nervously giggles at Peter's disappointment. She turns her attention to Tiger Lily, who is inspecting Wendy's attire. She brushes the Indian's hands away from her clothes. "Do you mind?"

"This…fabric," Tiger-Lily says, attempting to speak English.

"What about it?" Wendy cautiously asks.

"It reminds me of Her."

Wendy's face contorts. "Who?"

Tiger-Lily straightens and turns to Peter. "I must return to my tribe. I must warn them!"

Peter grabs her arm. "I'll take you."

Wendy grabs Peter and pulls him closer to her. "Peter, you must not leave me again!" she demands.

He shrugs her off, and takes the princess in his arms. "I can only hold one person, Wendy. You'll have to walk to the tribe," he insists. "But it's not safe to wander these woods alone. Take the path to Kat's tree, and she'll take you the rest of the way."

Peter rises off the ground and flies into the northern sky, leaving Wendy alone on the beach. She watches Peter and Tiger-Lily disappear through the clouds before walking toward the forest. She makes her way through the tall grass and thick trees until she reaches the path. She walks along the path quickly, but not quietly.

"Just how many more girls are there in Neverland?" Wendy mumbles to herself. "No wonder Peter would rather carry her than me… look at me! I'm still in my night clothes, and I have branches entwined in my hair!"

Wendy furiously tries to untangle her hair with her fingers. She gives a forceful yank on a tangle and winces in pain.

"Ouch!" she cries.

While her eyes are closed, she trips on a protruding root. She falls face first into the dirt. She moans as she lifts her head. In front of her is the biggest tree she's seen in these woods. She rises to her feet, her eyes still fixated on the tree.

_Is that a house? _she wonders to herself.

Wendy approaches the huge timber, and finds a rope ladder. She grasps the ladder and gives a few tugs. _Seems sturdy…_

She slowly climbs up the rope ladder, finally reaching the ledge of the tree house and lifting herself onto it. As she sits on the floor, catching her breath, Wendy examines the one-room house. There are two paneless windows on the adjacent wooden walls. A very large, very worn black carpet lies on the floor. On the opposite wall is a single-size bed and a small dresser.

Wendy gets to her feet and wanders over to the far wall. The bed is unkempt, as sheets and pillows are tangled together. Wendy picks up a corner of the sheet and brings it to her face.

"It's…silk!" she marvels. "But how…?"

Wendy drops the sheet and moves to the dresser. Ribbons of a variety of colors are scattered across the top. There are dried dead flowers bundled together, hanging half off the edge. On the other side is an old hairbrush on top of a broken vanity mirror. She picks up the brush and moves it aside. Wendy leans in closer to the mirror. It is so dusty; she can barely see her reflection. A sound from outside interrupts her concentration. She turns around to be face to face with a glowing red pixie.

Tinker Bell darts at Wendy's face, causing her to fall over, landing on the bed.

"We were looking for you."

Wendy sits up, and looks past the angry pixie. A girl around her age stands in the open doorway, wearing pants that barely reach her ankles and a stained white top. At her side is a sheathed sword. Her undressed feet take a step closer to Wendy.

"Are you…Kat?" Wendy sheepishly asks.

"I am Katharine, yes." She offers a hand to Wendy to help her out of the bed. Wendy stares at Kat's dirty outstretched hand. She declines it, ungracefully helping herself up. Kat shrugs as she drops her hand.

"Where's Peter?" Kat asks.

"He took Tiger Lily to her village. We're to meet up with him there." Wendy answers, attempting to smooth her hair.

She feels a slight tug at the back of her head. Before Wendy can react, Tinker Bell pulls out a couple strands of hair and flies out the window.

"Ow! What does that little pixie have against me?"

"It's nothing personal, I'm sure. It's just…you're a girl." Kat crookedly smiles. "Shall we leave? Or would you rather snoop through my things a little more?"

"I…I wasn't…" stutters Wendy.

Kat leaps out of the house and lands on the ground. She looks up to see Wendy carefully making her way down the ladder. Once she is safely on the ground, the two girls advance down the path. Wendy nervously looks at her companion.

"Katharine?"

"Hmm?"

Wendy looks down at her feet.

"What did you mean about Tinker Bell not trusting me because I'm a girl? This is my first day here, and already I've met Tiger-Lily, and you."

Kat sighs heavily. "Yes, well… The Indians and I were born in Neverland, as well as the creatures here. We are all used to each other. However, we are not used to girls like you."

Wendy looks up. "Girls like me?"

"Girls from your reality," Kat states.

The two continue on silently down the path. Wendy's mind reels from Kat's last statement. _'Girls from your reality…your reality…'_ The more Wendy thought about it, the heavier she felt. Her free hands slowly bunched into tight fists.

She peered down the path and saw smoke rising from the trees. They were nearing the Indian village. Wendy shakes her head as she builds up the courage to speak again.

"MY reality?" she calmly asked.

Kat throws her hands in the air. "You have always been prepared to grow up, Wendy. From the moment you were born, you anticipated the adventures life had in store for you."

Kat glances at Wendy, who has her head bowed, a perplexed look on her face.

"It's not like that here," Kat continues. "In Neverland, an infant takes its time to grow to adolescence. And even then, it depends on the individual how far they age. That's why the pirates are grown men, the Indians are young men, and the Lost Boys are children."

Wendy looks up as they past the tall totems, admiring the many animals carved into the logs. They soon stop in front of two large wooden doors, decorated in painted handprints. Wendy begins to pull one door open, and can see the glowing fire and hear the many voices of children. Kat pushes her body to shut the door. She leans heavily on it as she stares straight into Wendy's eyes.

"Be honest with yourself, Wendy. What are your true feelings for Peter? Do you really think a boy can return those feelings?"

Wendy looks into Kat's cold eyes, while her own tear up. Kat leans to put more pressure on the door, and it swings open. She turns away from Wendy and enters the village.

Wendy finds herself unable to move as she watches Kat greet the Indians with a smile upon her face. The Lost Boys grab her arms and drag her to the fire, all talking at once. John and Michael stay behind, looking for their sister. John looks to the opened doorway and points his umbrella in her direction.

"Wendy, there you are!"

Michael runs into her open arms, and she effortlessly picks him off the ground. She walks through the doors, and they slam behind her. She nods her head politely as John rattles on about playing with the Indians, but she is distracted. Sitting next to the illuminating fire is Peter, accompanied by Katharine. She can't understand what they are saying to each other, but Peter is laughing. Kat turns her head toward Wendy.

She puts Michael back down and makes her way to the fire. She stands behind Peter and clears her throat. He is still talking and laughing, not noticing Wendy. She tries a more direct approach.

"Peter?"

He stops, mid-laughter, and whirls around.

"Oh, Wendy! You made it. I'm glad!"

"You are?" She smiles and bats her lashes, without acknowledging Kat's stares.

Peter pats the log beside him, gesturing for her to sit. She tucks her nightgown under her as she sits, smoothing out the wrinkles and idly placing her hands in her lap. The Indians are gathering near the fire pit, and the Lost Boys have stopped talking. The Chief stands in front of the fire with his arms crossed, frowning deeply. Kat stands next to him, mimicking his expression. He addresses his tribe, speaking an unfamiliar language. The response is a chorus of loud, approving screeches from the Indians. He holds out a hand and immediate silence follows. Kat clears her throat.

"I agree with the Chief, we must take action. The pirates have gone too far in capturing the princess. The Chief speaks of war, but I stand my ground on peaceful resolution. If we just talked to the Captain, I'm sure we could make some sort of compromise."

The Chief's face darkens with rage.

"There shall be no more compromises! Every time they attack us, we compromise our safety for half of our harvest! This time we will fight fire with fire!"

The Indian warriors stand and yell in agreement.

Kat raises her voice.

"With all due respect to the Piccadilly Tribe, I do not think you are prepared to fight with the pirates. Please, listen to reason!"

The response to her is not a good one.

Peter stands swiftly, and puffs out his chest.

"I have a plan! My Lost Boys have more experience fighting the pirates. If the Piccadilly Tribe provides us with weapons, WE will go to war for them!"

The boys throw their fist into the air with their own cry of agreement.

Kat grabs him arm. "Do you know what you're saying? Those fights with the pirates were only games, Peter. This is serious!"

Peter pulls free of her grasp. "I'm sorry Kat, but it's only a matter of time before the pirates kill a Lost Boy. We have to stop them… please say you're with me," Peter adds softly.

The crowd is hushed, all eyes fixated on the two. Kat opens her mouth to argue, but her words will not allow it. She sighs deeply. "I'm with you, Peter."

Lost Boys and Indians rejoice. The Chief raises his voice above the crowd.

"By the next full moon…we shall have WAR!"

Drums startle Wendy as a celebration breaks out. The Lost Boys dance around the fire, Peter wearing a feather headband. She pushes herself up and walks away from the fire, rubbing her temples as she walks to the big doors separating the Tribe and the woods. She leans against the doors and looks to the stars. She never noticed the sun setting. She also didn't notice she was being followed.

"It's not safe to venture into the woods by yourself." Kat leans back with Wendy, watching the sky. Wendy looks to her with a raised brow.

"You're accent…is familiar."

Kat looks wide-eyed at Wendy. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

Wendy takes a step back. "You don't fool me, Katharine. I know you don't like me. Not because I'm not from Neverland, but because I'm competition."

"What?" she snorts. "I already told you-"

"And how do you know what I feel for Peter? Do you know what I think, Katharine? I think _you're_ the one with feelings for Peter!"

Kat pushes herself off the wall, closing the distance between her and Wendy. "What?"

Wendy smirks. "In fact… I think you _have_ grown up. You're just pretending for Peter's sake."

"You're crazy, Wendy. Look at me! Do I look like an adult?"

"No, but you talk like one, and you act like one, too." Wendy leans in and whispers into her ear. "You're living a lie."

She leaves a stunned Kat and returns to the party. Kat watches as Wendy picks up her youngest brother and joins the boys in their dance around the fire.

That same fire reflects in her eyes as her thoughts burn. She closes her fingers around the protruding handle of her sword, flying blindly into the dark sky.


End file.
